The New Avatar
by tombraider123
Summary: It's been 17 years since the Avatar Korra has passed away, and it's been 17 years of not knowing who the new avatar is. Believing the legend is dead the world will soon learn that the new avatar has been there the whole time, they just didn't know it.
1. Chapter 1

The winds blew viciously down on the great city of Ba Sing Se. Ever since Wu decided to stand down from becoming king the city and the surround areas had become its own state in the Earth Nation along with the several other areas. That was 23 years ago, and 17 years ago the great Avatar Korra, sadly passed away. It was unknown how this happened, but what was done is done and a new avatar was born, an earth bender; but one couldn't be found. Because of this most people think she died in the avatar state, or maybe the new avatar doesn't even know yet that they are the new one and are yet to be revealed to the world.

Daruka was sleeping on an old green cushioned couch in his home located in the Ba Sing Se slums. It was small, two rooms; one main room and a bathroom, no bed he slept on his couch. The house was squished in between two similar looking homes on a barely tiled street. It was nearly midday when he heard a loud knock on the old wooden door.

"Daruka, you lazy kid open the door" a stern voice called out to him.

He opened his eyes and sat up. "Yea, yea I'll be there soon" he called back then rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He was a decent looking teen, slim build, some muscles showing, short black scruffy looking hair and light brown skin.

He got up and made his way and opened the door to the man waiting outside for him. It was his landlord, Shailesh; a big bald muscle bound earth bender around his mid-40s.

"How can I help Shailesh" Daruka asked then let out a big yawn.

"You can help by paying your rent, this months and last months as well" he said to him.

"Look I told you I will as soon as I can, but the business is slow right now" the young man said.

"Business, phew, I know you do that illegal underground bending matches, the authorities must be catching on to it if it's that slow" Shailesh said the walked on into the small home and sat on an old wooden chair next to a matching table.

"Illegal, you say it like it's a bad thing" Daruka responded then sat on the couch across from him.

"It is, you know it is. When your parents left you with me 17 years ago I didn't want you to leave so early and get caught up with this kind of stuff" the landlord said in a sincere voice.

"You didn't seem to mind when that illegal fighting was paying the rent each month" he responded quickly.

Shailesh got up and looked hard at the young boy then shock his head then left the house. "10 gold pieces, you owe me that" he said then shut the door and left.

Daruka breathed a sigh of relief then switched on the radio sitting on the table. He wasn't paying much attention the random news blaring from it. An hour or two passed before another knock at the door could be heard. _Shailesh again?_ He opened the door but he was wrong about who it was Ratna; his best friend.

"Look who's finally awake" he said then walked on in. "Shailesh pay you a visit again?".

"Yea, 10 gold pieces for the rent" Daruka said then sat back down on his couch.

"Well lucky us then" Ratna said then joined him on the couch.

"How so?' he asked.

"We have matches tonight" Ratna said with excitement.

Daruka had a wide grin on his face after hearing this. "Who are we facing?"

"I'm facing The Nomad, and you're facing some guy called Molten" Ratna said.

"Molten? What kind of same is that?" Daruka asked thinking it will be an easy fight.

"Well he says he can lavabend" Ratna said in awe.

"Well let's get going then" Daruka said as he started heading towards the door.

"I've got another surprise as well" his friend said as he opened the door.

Before Daruka could answer he had opened the door and before him was a dirty rusty old Satomobile. He looked stunned by this and turned to Ratna.

"You got her working, that's amazing" Daruka said and started walking around the car and looking in wonder.

"One of the few working ones in Ba Sing Se" Ratna said proudly.

"It should make getting to the match a lot easier" Daruka said still looking at the vehicle.

"Speaking of which, we should probably go now if we want to get in some decent training time" his friend said.

The two got in and Ratna turned the key and the old Satomobile spat into life. It moved smoothly which surprised Daruka _I thought it would be a lot worse than this_.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The night had fallen and the two friends waited in a underground locker room waiting to be called for their fights. The underground arena was located near the edge of the inner wall that leads to the agrarian zone, as far from the lower ring as they could get. Ratna was practicing his punches when a man walked in. He had dark long hair, green eyes and tanned skin and looked to be in his mid-teens ; around 16.

"You must Daruka my opponent" the boy said walking over to him and offering a hand shake.

"I am, and you must be Molten, good to meet you" he said then shacked the boys hand.

"My real name is Bipin" he said

"Next up, you know him and you love, it's Daruka against the newcomer who can claim to lavabend, Molten" a voice over an intercom said.

"That's our cue" Bipin said then went out the room and up to the ring.

Daruka was about to leave when Ratna said something to him.

"Hey, good luck" he said then went back to practicing his punches on a punching bag in the room.

Daruka nodded then left the room. He went down a stone hall then up a ramp, he went up and it leads him to the ring. Deep underground the earth ceiling high up and the seats were like that of a coliseum, built up so the audience can look down at the fight. The seats were full and the audience were chanting his name, he fought here a lot and they knew him well. He looked over to Molten who was at the over end of the oval shaped ring. He got himself ready and stared down his opponent. A bell was rung and the fight began.


	2. Arena Battle

A bell was rung and the fight began. Almost instantly Daruka stomped his foot on the ground, a human sized boulder erupted from the earth; he sent it flying at Bipin. He was quicker than Daruka thought he was. He stepped out the way and quickly returned by firing two slab shaped stones from the wall behind him. They were fast, knowing he couldn't dodge them he took them head on, or fist on. Just as they were about to hit him he punched them into dust. He fell, the dust had blinded him for a second and Bipin took advantage of that. He had turned the earth below him into mud and Daruka was stuck. Normally in fights this would be considered rule breaking, but this was underground where there are no rules. So Daruka stood there in the mud. Noticing Bipin had already bent a large boulder from the ground; Daruka knew what would happen next and quickly summoned a column of earth and was pushed out of the mud. Not wasting anytime he jumped from the earth column and punched in Bipin's direction, sending the earth towards him. Bipin was smashed back and his large boulder fell and crushed the earth beneath it, where Molten would have been if he hadn't of been smashed back. Bipin was staggered, he had hoped this boy would be an easy fight, clearly he was wrong.

"You're good" Bipin yelled over to him.

"You two" Daruka replied.

The two stared down each other, waiting to see who would make the next move. Daruka decided to be the one to move and let out a flurry of small slabs of stones from the earth below. Punching rapidly at him the earth flew at high speeds, no rules, those stones will break bones. Bipin responded quickly. A hole opened beneath him and he dropped in, barely missing the oncoming barrage of earth. Taking advantage of the boy in the whole Daruka slammed his feet in the ground, causing a boulder to come from the ground and hover above the young earthbender. Then he threw it at the hole Bipin had made for himself, crushing the young boy hiding in there. Daruka relaxed his body. He hadn't wanted to, but there are no rules and he would have done the same. The crowd cheered loudly, well some cheered others were shocked or screamed in horror. He started to walk back to the entrance tunnel when he start to feel the ground beneath him heat up. He was confused for a second then remembered what the announcer said, _who can claim to lavabend_. His eyes jumped open and in a split second he produced a pillar of earth beneath him and raised him above the ground. Just as he thought, lava poured up through the dirt and quickly covered the earth arena floor. He looked down in awe as the heat from the lava hit his face. Then lava separated and in the exposed area the ground collapsed, and out raised Bipin, unharmed. Arms stretched out wide he looked up at Daruka with a smug smile. He gathered himself and Daruka motioned for his next attack when the arena started to shake. The lava solidified and everyone looked around, wondering what the source of the shacking was.

"Don't worry folks it's just a minor earthquake, this arena is designed to perfectly deal with them, there's no need to worry" the announcer said to the crowd. They all seemed pleased by his answer, but Daruka and Bipin weren't convinced. He lowered his pillar and landed on the solid lava, still confused at what the constant shacking is. No longer did they have to wait. Holes formed in the roof above them and down dropped Dai Li agents. Garbed in black robes with the earth symbol and large hats, they landed in the arena and wasted no time in attacking the two fighters. There were five agents and only two fighters, Daruka quickly dodged one of their attacks and made hast back to the locker room to get Ratna. He didn't look back and kept running as fast as his feet could take him. Down the tunnel, around the corner he got to the locker room and found Ratna in a fighting ready stance.

"Dai Li agents" Daruka said.

"DUCK" his friend yelled and Daruka did so.

Ratna quickly sent a rock from the ground and flew it just above Daruka's ducked body and heard a smash. When he turned around he saw an unconscious agent that had tried to sneak up on him. Daruka turned to his friend.

"Let's get out of here now" he said.

Daruka nodded and the two ran back down the tunnel but took a different route. Thankfully no other Dai Li agents had followed them. _They must have been caught up with Bipin and his lava_ Daruka thought to himself. They two ran up the tunnel and eventually found themselves out in the night air. But they didn't stop; they ran for Ratna's Satomobile. His friend turned the key desperately, but it wouldn't start. "DAMMIT" Ratna yelled frustrated, "Why now".

Daruka was in the passenger seat and saw in horror two Dai Li agents running to the vehicle.

"Get it started" Daruka yelled then jumped out of the Mobile and prepared for a fight.

"Don't fight back, you're under arrest for illegal underground bending fighting" one of the agents said.

Daruka ignored him and stomped his foot on the ground, sending a shockwave to the agents. But the agents are skilled and they easily jumped up and out of harm's way. Whilst in the air one of them launched a glove of rock and his arm. Daruka didn't have time to react and the glove latched itself onto him and felt him being dragged over to the two of them. Fearful of what would happen if he got caught he put out his foot and created a barrier for his foot so he could resist being pulled any further. He pulled back with all his strength and might, but it wasn't enough. The other Dai Li agent copied his partner and latched a rock glove onto Daruka's other wrist. He fell face first and was being dragged along.

Ratna was working on the car; he turned and saw what was happening. He quickly got up, jumped on to its roof and created mud under the agents. But like before they jumped up out of harm's way and sent the remaining rock gloves and latched them onto Ratna's wrist. He fell from his Satomobile and was starting to be dragged along like his friend. Daruka looked up from the ground moving underneath him and saw what was happening.

"No" he said to himself. "No he said slightly louder. "NO" he yelled it this time.

His eyes then became a bright light, and he pulled his arms back so easily it staggered the agents. Then, as if he was unhurt, he stood up and looked on at the two agents emotionless. The agents knew what those eyes meant and they were feared what came next. Daruka then moved his arms; in a delicate and swift circular motions. Lightning started to generate from his fingertips and like he had been doing this for years and launched it right between where the two agents were standing. They jumped to their sides as the lightning hit the ground then looked back over to Daruka who was now staring down the agents. Knowing they couldn't win the fight they retreated back into the tunnel to get to the other three agents. As they did this the glow in his eyes started to fade and then everything went black.


End file.
